IE GO Galaxy: The World of Music
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Takes place after Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. Prism Stars had decided to break into 4 units and soccer team for a tournament called "Fantasia Selections".One of the teams called "Starlights" had troubled handling their team. Will they managed to work out? With a little romance, adventure and humor, what could possibly go wrong? [One Spot Left for Starlights and Manager Spot as well!]
1. Chapter 1

******I know I haven't finished IE GO Live Start, but someone wants me to make the IE GO Galaxy story right now. The one who requested me to do it, your wish has come true~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy or the OCs except mine! And the Prism Stars and Pretty Rhythm Series belongs to Takara Tomy!**

**A/N: This story take place after in Galaxy, which I don't know how the Galaxy will end, but this is my imagination :D**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

A while after Shinsei Inazuma Japan had won the FFIV2, Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi took them to the Prism Stadium for the Prism Star's Live Concert. The stadium was full of people, who were actually big fans of the Prism Stars, even all the soccer teams who were big fans were there. The Prism Stars were even more popular than ever from the last time they saw them. The rest of the Shinsei Inazuma Japan had never heard of the Prism Stars. They only heard brief names and photos from the T.V and the newspapers.

"Captain, who are these Prism Stars?" Matagi curiously asked Tenma, after guessing for a bit, to no avail. (Last guess was that they were just a soccer team that liked prisms and stars. He banished that from his mind though. Too weird.)

"Prism Stars is an all-girls soccer team and idol-group." Tenma answered, having anticipated the questions.

"Eh?! Is there really such a team like that?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes. Apparently, there's no other team like them. They're a special soccer team that not only plays soccer but also perform entertainment as well." Tsurugi explained calmly.

"They're a team that performs, too?!" Konoha exclaimed.

Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou nodded.

"As we far as we know, anyways." Shindou told the team, "But, there was a boy's idol group and soccer team, known as the Ryuusei Boys."

"They were also a famous team." Tsurugi explained, "But an accident that injured the captain forced them to disband."

"An accident that forced them to disband?" Ibuki repeated, a questioning tone in his voice.

"Hai, from then on, the Prism Stars were the only team that played soccer and performed entertainment." Tenma answered.

"That's so cool!" Sakura said, taking a greater interest in the Prism Stars.

"Un. It is." Shindou agreed.

"So they're going to do a show?" Matagi asked.

"Yeah, the Prism Stars usually do their concerts in their own stadium, this Prism Stadium." Tsurugi said, jerking his thumb up to indicate that this was the Prism Stadium.

A loud _beep_was heard as the stadium turned into a dome and became dark. The audience took out their glowsticks from their bags and/or pockets and holding them tightly, cracking them to get the chemicals mixing, simultaneously lighting up the stadium with dim, assorted colors.

"It's starting." Kusaka said.

"Uwa~! I'm so excited!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes lighting up from the suspense.

"I wonder what kind of concert this will be?" Manabe curiously wondered out loud, as he pushed his glasses upwards.

The music being played was known as the "Overture" (A/N: Insert Overture by AKB48, DJ TAZ, but with Prism Stars instead.) and the audience cheered loudly, waving their glowsticks wildly.

Shinsei Inazuma Japan, minus Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi were all shocked by how loud and energetic the people were cheering on for the Prism Stars. Konoha got a bit frightened from all the noise, while the rest donned shocked faces.

"S-sugoi..." Tetsukado said in shock, his mouth agape.

"Are…are the Prism Stars seriously _that_popular?" Minaho asked, his eyes wide.

"Hai. They're a very popular team, after all!" Tenma exclaimed, his head nodding in excitement.

Suddenly, a spotlight appeared on a certain girl with brown-black hair put into two long pigtails that reached her thighs with silver highlights, and she was wearing a violet idol skirt, checkered-patterned with fuchsia, a gold star with a music note in it on the right side of her chest, and black knee-length boots, with skates on them. The crowd went wild, cheering her name, Shiranui.

A drum beat was heard as Shiranui swung her left arm two times and shouted,

"One two three four!" and the music began to play, as the lights began to show not only Shiranui, but also 15 other girls wearing the same outfit as Shiranui, spread about on the stage, all beaming happily.

"Sugoi~!" Sakura exclaimed as she waved a glowstick out of nowhere.

"Yay!" Temna cheered as he waved his own glowstick.

The Shinsei Inazuma Japan people were shocked (And possibly weirded out.) to see Sakura and Tenma with glowsticks. 'Since when did those two have glow sticks ready?!' they thought in sync, but eventually turning their heads back to the concert taking place.

**(Insert Heavy Rotation by AKB48)**

_I want you!_ Audience: I want you!

_I need you!_ Audience: I need you!

_I love you!_ Audience: I love you!

_atama no naka_

_gangan natteru myuujikku_

_hebii rooteeshon_

The audience continued to cheer as the Prism Stars began to dance, all together with extremely coordinated movements.

"S-sugoi!" Konoha jaw-dropped.

"I've never seen a concert like this before!" Manabe said in awe, as he looked down at the girls, his voice filled with wonder.

"Jewel Coffin!"

Jewels appeared as Shiranui jumped, and they formed a huge heart, and Shiranui landed on top of it as it spun around, all the while blowing kisses to the audience. Shiranui jumped off the heart spinning, as it burst into a shower of heart-shaped sparkles behind her with a smile on her face, giving her a heavenly glow.

"Whoa, did she just use a hissatsu?!" Matatagi exclaimed, almost springing off his seat.

"I never knew she could use a hissatsu like that!" Minaho said in amazement.

"SHI-CHAN~!/SHI-SAMA~!/SHIRANUI!/WHOOO!" the audience cheered, their glowsticks waving frantically.

_poppukoon ga hajikeru yoo ni__'_

_suki' toyuu moji ga odoru_

_kao ya koeo omou dake de__ite mo tatte mo irarenai_

_konna kimochi ni narerutte_

_boku wa tsuite iru ne_

"Stardust Lily Shower!"

Star lilies appeared as shooting stars and Akara landed on one of them, starting to twirl around. As the star lily came down to the ground, Akara landed safely and held a big star lily and blew on it, making the petals come off, floating gently to the audience.

"She also used a hissatsu as well!" Kusaka said in shock.

"Kire~" Konoha was in awe of the shooting star lilies.

"AKA-CHAN~!/AKARA-SAMA~!/WHOOOO!"

_I want you!_ Audience: I want you!

_I need you!_ Audience: I need you!

_I love you!_ Audience: I love you!

_kimi ni ae te _

_dondon chikazuku sono kyori ni _

_MAX hai tenshon_

Tenma handed the rest of the Shinsei Inazuma Japan some glowsticks that he had, except for Sakura who was cheering her heart out, still waving her own glow stick.

"Minna, start cheering!" Tenma said as he went back to cheering on the Prism Stars.

They wondered how Tenma managed to get all those glow sticks, but they just eventually ignored that question and started to cheer the Prism Stars on as well.

_I want you! _Audience: I WANT YOU!

_I need you! _Audience: I NEED YOU!

_I love you! _Audience: I LOVE YOU~!

_haato no oku_

_janjan afureru itoshi sa ga_

_hebii rooteeshon_

"Pegasus Crystal Shot!"

A pegasus appeared behind Tyka as a crystal aura appeared and Tyka kicked it to the sky, and the pegasus chased after it. The crystal aura and the pegasus fused together and burst into sparkly stars and mini pegasuses appeared, flying around the stadium.

"WOW, PEGASUSES!/TYKA-SAMA~!/TY-CHAN~!"

_hito wa dare mo isshou no uchi_

_nan kai aiseru no darou _

_tatta ichido wasure rarenai _

_koi ga deki tara manzoku sa _

_sonna tokimeki o kanji te _

_hana wa hokorobu no kana?_

"Cream Puffs Paradise!"

Momo took a spin as cream puffs appeared around her, she took a bite of one and winked, then causing cream puffs to appear in everyone's hands.

"Ooshi!/This is yummy!/MOMO-CHAN~!"

_I feel you! _Audience: I feel you!

_I touch you! _Audience: I touch you!

_I hold you! _Audience: I hold you!

_yume no naka de_

_dandan ookiku natte yuku_

_boku no __imajineeshon_

"Amethyst Wind!"

Miharu summoned the wind, and the shards formed flowers, spinning as she jumped and danced around, and as Miharu took one last jump, the shard flowers landed in the hands of the audience.

"Kire~!/So shiny~!/MI-CHAN~!/HARU-CHAN~!"

_I feel you!_ Audience: I feel you!

I_ touch you! _Audience: I touch you!

_I hold you! _Audience: I hold you!

_kono omoi o _

_binbin tsutae te hoshii kara _

_heavy rotation_

The song was almost at the end as the Prism Stars took the final stage of the song as Shiranui sung the last notes.

_Heavy...Rotation..._

The Prism Stars posed at the end of the song and the audience applauded, screaming with happiness as the Prism Stars took a bow and began to continue on with their next song, shining brightly.

* * *

**Spring: I'm gonna stop here for now~! So what do you think? Did you like it? I'm gonna accept OCs soon, but not right now. I haven't worked on the OC Form yet. **

**And also, we all know that the Football Frontier International Vision 2 is all fake right? I mean not to be a spoiler alert, but the Shinsei Inazuma Japan will be facing real aliens.**

**I don't know if I'm gonna do that, but I need to wait until Galaxy has ended. Then I'll plan what will I do to my Galaxy story.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Update 1-4

**Spring: Minna-san, here's the OC form of the IE GO Galaxy desu~! Before you begin, here are some rules you need to know:**

**1. I'm going to pick the most interesting one, not the first come first serve.  
2. All OCs need are newbies of soccer and idol stuff.  
3. I think the maximum of the members is 13 since Earth Eleven has 13 to play in the Grand Celesta Galaxy. But right now, the maximum number for Starlights is 11 and later on will be 13.  
4. Your OCs crush has to be a Galaxy character ONLY! Not regular or Chrono Stone character!  
5. I'll be also accepting another coach. I already made a coach for this team. The coach of Starlights will be the main one while the other one will be like a subsitute. Please PM me if you like a OC to be the coach. I will only pick one. I'll make the OC form for the coach.  
6. A goalkeeper is very important to the team, otherwise they'll lose. So please give me an OC that can be a goalkeeper.  
7. I'm also accepting males so don't even think this is an all girls team. The maximum number for males is 2.  
8. For Starlights, all OCs has to have a Keshin.  
9. I'll be accepting managers. The maximum number is 2. Please PM me if you like a OC to be the manager. The manager can be also a boy too. I'll make the OC form for the manager.**

**Well now that we settle all that, here's the OC form!**

* * *

**OC Form of IE GO Galaxy**

**Name: (last, first)**

**Nickname:**

**Age: (13-15) **

**Gender: (Yes I'm accepting males as well.)**

**Appearance: (hair, eyes, skin, height, etc. Must have details)**

**Personality: (Please be descriptive)**

**What type is your OC: (shy, mysterious, happy-go locky, cocky, tsundere, just not the same)**

**~Clothes~**

**Casual:**

**Formal: **

**Pajamas:**

**Training: (doesnt have to be pants)**

**Performace: (like a stage outfits, includes headphone-like mic)**

**~History~ **

**Relatives: (parents, siblings and many more!**

**Friends: (don't put everyone)**

**Rivals: **

**Enemies:**

**Background: **

**Reasons he/she join Starlights:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Skilled in: (something that makes your OCs different in soccer or idol entertainment)**

**Fears:**

**Strength:**

**Flaws: (Hey nobody is perfect)**

**Crush: (Galaxy characters ONLY!)**

**School: (****Arakumo Gakuen**,Tengawara, Mannouzaka, Teikoku, Kaiou, Gassan Kunimitsu, Kidokawa Seishuu, Genei Gakuen, and Seidouzan. Dont choose Raimon or Hakuren)

**~Idol/Soccer Stuff~ (If Manager or Coach, skip this.)**

**Position: (one goalkeeper -very important!-, four defenders, two midfielders, and one forward)**

**Hissatsu: (in soccer matches and in peformance -think hissatsus as prism jumps from pretty Rhythm Series- be descriptive)**

**Keshin: (please be descriptive)**

**Keshin Hissatsu: (same thing as normal hissatsus)**

**Keshin Armed: (optional and please descriptive. P.S.: For my Keshin Armed, you have your OCs change their hair)**

**Hissatsu Act: (Like Prism Act. optional, please be descriptive)**

**Hissatsu Live: (Your OC's Keshin can turn into instruments like the one in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Taken: Keytar, violin, guitar, drums, flute)**

**Character Song: (Has to japenese songs and must have lyrics. Maximum songs 2-3)**

**Aura: (Like the auras from Aikatsu or Pretty Rhythm Series. So yeah its like a combination of it.)**

**Pick Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, or Do: (Just pick it one please.)**

**Brand: (Like Aikatsu, your OCs will have their own set of Prism Cards (That is a lot like Aikatsu Cards except I'll be doing five.) It can be either in the Aikatsu Wikia or you can make one up. Please be descriptive.) **

**Strength: (in soccer and idol entertainment)**

**Flaws: (Same as above)**

**Extra info: (Anything else I need to know about your OC?)**

* * *

**Spring: Well I guess that's everything. I'll be thinking what else I need to add. I hope you'll make your OCs more intersting! Try to make me out of this world! XD Well not really but make me wanna accept it!**

**I know you all still don't know Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, but if you watch a few episodes of it, you'll might started to feel the flow.**

**So I'll be waiting for those OCs!**

* * *

**OCs Accepted includes Gender and Position**

**Ravena Felidae: Kino Haruhi (Male) Goalkeeper/Libero**

**LunaticDream: Yukimura Rukia (Female) Forward**

**RandomGirl777: Kira Ai (Female) Defender**

**Shiranai Atsune: Koutestu Ami (Female) Midfielder**

**preciousjewel101: Kanishira Reina (Female) Defender**

**Neko and Niky: Yuna Tsukiko (Female) Defender**

**Crush Taken**

**Morimura Konoha**

**Kishibe Taiga**

**Ibuki Munemasa**

**Hakuryuu**

**Matatagi Hayato**

**Hissatsu Live Instrument Taken**

**Saxophone**

**Piano**

**Flute**

**Xylophone**

**Clarinet**

**Drums**

**Music Tone Taken**

**So**

**La**

**Mi**

**Ti**

**Re**

**Fa**

**Important thing: YOUR OC MUST ALSO HAVE THEIR HISSATSUS IN PERFORAMNCE MODE IN ORDER TO THEMSELVES DEBUT IN THEIR SOLO LIVE! WATCH THE PRETTY RHYTHM SERIES IF YOUR STILL CONFUSED!**


	3. Update 1-5

**Spring: Minna-san, here's the OC form of the IE GO Galaxy desu~! Before you begin, here are some rules you need to know:**

**1. I'm going to pick the most interesting one, not the first come first serve.  
2. All OCs need are newbies of soccer and idol stuff.  
3. I think the maximum of the members is 13 since Earth Eleven has 13 to play in the Grand Celesta Galaxy. But right now, the maximum number for Starlights is 11 and later on will be 13.  
4. Your OCs crush has to be a Galaxy character ONLY! Not regular or Chrono Stone character!  
5. I'll be also accepting another coach. I already made a coach for this team. The coach of Starlights will be the main one while the other one will be like a subsitute. Please PM me if you like a OC to be the coach. I will only pick one. I'll make the OC form for the coach.  
6. A goalkeeper is very important to the team, otherwise they'll lose. So please give me an OC that can be a goalkeeper.  
7. I'm also accepting males so don't even think this is an all girls team. The maximum number for males is 2.  
8. For Starlights, all OCs has to have a Keshin AND Keshin Armed.  
9. I'll be accepting managers. The maximum number is 2. Please PM me if you like a OC to be the manager. The manager can be also a boy too. I'll make the OC form for the manager.**

**Well now that we settle all that, here's the OC form!**

* * *

**OC Form of IE GO Galaxy**

**Name: (last, first)**

**Nickname:**

**Age: (13-15) **

**Gender: (Yes I'm accepting males as well.)**

**Appearance: (hair, eyes, skin, height, etc. Must have details)**

**Personality: (Please be descriptive)**

**What type is your OC: (shy, mysterious, happy-go locky, cocky, tsundere, just not the same)**

**~Clothes~**

**Casual:**

**Formal: **

**Pajamas:**

**Training: (doesnt have to be pants)**

**Performace: (like a stage outfits, includes headphone-like mic)**

**~History~ **

**Relatives: (parents, siblings and many more!**

**Friends: (don't put everyone)**

**Rivals: **

**Enemies:**

**Background: **

**Reasons he/she join Starlights:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Skilled in: (something that makes your OCs different in soccer or idol entertainment)**

**Fears:**

**Strength:**

**Flaws: (Hey nobody is perfect)**

**Crush: (Galaxy characters ONLY!)**

**School: (****Arakumo Gakuen**,Tengawara, Mannouzaka, Teikoku, Kaiou, Gassan Kunimitsu, Kidokawa Seishuu, Genei Gakuen, and Seidouzan. Dont choose Raimon or Hakuren)

**~Idol/Soccer Stuff~ (If Manager or Coach, skip this.)**

**Position: (one goalkeeper -very important!-, four defenders, two midfielders, and one forward)**

**Hissatsu: (in soccer matches and in peformance -think hissatsus as prism jumps from pretty Rhythm Series- be descriptive)**

**Keshin: (please be descriptive)**

**Keshin Hissatsu: (same thing as normal hissatsus)**

**Keshin Armed: (optional and please descriptive. P.S.: For my Keshin Armed, you have your OCs change their hair)**

**Hissatsu Act: (Like Prism Act. optional, please be descriptive)**

**Hissatsu Live: (Your OC's Keshin can turn into instruments like the one in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Taken: Keytar, violin, guitar, drums, flute)**

**Character Song: (Has to japenese songs and must have lyrics. Maximum songs 2-3)**

**Aura: (Like the auras from Aikatsu or Pretty Rhythm Series. So yeah its like a combination of it.)**

**Pick Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, or Do: (Just pick it one please.)**

**Brand: (Like Aikatsu, your OCs will have their own set of Prism Cards (That is a lot like Aikatsu Cards except I'll be doing five.) It can be either in the Aikatsu Wikia or you can make one up. Please be descriptive.) **

**Strength: (in soccer and idol entertainment)**

**Flaws: (Same as above)**

**Extra info: (Anything else I need to know about your OC?)**

* * *

**Spring: Well I guess that's everything. I'll be thinking what else I need to add. I hope you'll make your OCs more intersting! Try to make me out of this world! XD Well not really but make me wanna accept it!**

**I know you all still don't know Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, but if you watch a few episodes of it, you'll might started to feel the flow.**

**So I'll be waiting for those OCs!**

* * *

**OCs Accepted includes Gender and Position**

**Ravena Felidae: Kino Haruhi (Male) Goalkeeper/Libero**

**LunaticDream: Yukimura Rukia (Female) Forward**

**RandomGirl777: Kira Ai (Female) Defender**

**Shiranai Atsune: Koutestu Ami (Female) Midfielder**

**preciousjewel101: Kanishira Reina (Female) Defender**

**Neko and Niky: Yuna Tsukiko (Female) Defender**

**Who-Are-You-Calling-Short 01: Haw-Rang (Male) Midfielder**

**Crush Taken**

**Morimura Konoha**

**Kishibe Taiga**

**Ibuki Munemasa**

**Hakuryuu**

**Matatagi Hayato**

**Nozaki Sakura**

**Hissatsu Live Instrument Taken**

**Saxophone**

**Viola**

**Flute**

**Xylophone**

**Clarinet**

**Drums**

**Trumpet**

**Music Tone Taken**

**So**

**La**

**Mi**

**Ti**

**Re**

**Fa**

**Do (High)**

**Coach Taken**

**Ravena Felidae: Natsume Momiji (Male)**

**Manager Taken**

**Star-AquaAlly: Shinozaki Alex (Female)**

**Brand Taken**

**Spicy Ageha**

**Aurora Fantasy**

**Happy Rainbow**

**Angely Sugar**

**Important thing: YOUR OC MUST ALSO HAVE THEIR HISSATSUS IN PERFORAMNCE MODE IN ORDER TO THEMSELVES DEBUT IN THEIR SOLO LIVE! WATCH THE PRETTY RHYTHM SERIES IF YOUR STILL CONFUSED!**


	4. Authur's Notes (Very Important!)

**Everyone who read this note, I have all the OCs I need. I'm going to delete this soon until I replace a new one. So if you don't mind that you can looked at the one that I just updated! Here's the link:**

**h.t.t.p. : (/) (/) www . fanfiction . net (/) s (/) 9796676 (/) 1 (/) IE - GO - Galaxy - The - World - of -Music -new - ****one**

**Just remove the brackets, spaces, any stuff there and you'll be there!**

**Saa I'll see you all at the new one!**


End file.
